


heart point beating crossed with blood

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Movie(s), Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Alla fine si ritrovano tutti in infermieria."





	heart point beating crossed with blood

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta letteralmente appena rientrata dal cinema dopo aver visto il film. Dovevo buttarla fuori con una certa urgenza (e si vede).
> 
> Titolo @ _Dirt and Roses_ \- Rise Against (almeno secondo [questa versione](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/r/rise+against/dirt+and+roses_21012329.html)).

Alla fine si ritrovano tutti in infermieria.   
  
È molto anticlimatico, ma a quanto pare lo SHIELD ha veramente delle regole e dopo tutto quello che è successo sembrano tutti determinati fino in fondo a rispettare almeno le più stupide e basilari.   
  
(Non che ce ne sia bisogno, si affretterebbero a dire tutti e sei, io sto benissimo. Certo, gli altri...)   
  
È Clint che apre la strada, perchè anche se è l'unico praticamente illeso non c'è nessuno che conosca la strada per l'infermeria meglio di lui, dice Natasha, perciò è Clint che spalanca le porte mentre ride, senza motivo, perchè sono vivi, perchè hanno vinto, perchè semplicemente _può_.   
  
È Clint che spalanca le porte e si blocca e la risata gli muore in gola.   
  
Steve guarda oltre di lui.   
  
Per essere uno che è morto meno di ventiquattr'ore fa, Phil Coulson ha un'aria estremamente colpevole.   
  
Natasha, alla sua destra, inspira forte dal naso. Non sa niente di lei ma ha come il sospetto che questa sia una delle reazioni più sincere che la ragazza - donna, spia, _compagna_ \- abbia mai avuto da molto, molto tempo.   
  
Persino Stark è senza parole.   
  
Phil Coulson alza una mano e scosta a fatica la maschera d'ossigeno. Fa un sorriso stanco, imbarazzato, dispiaciuto. «Signori,» gracchia, gli occhi cerchiati di nero ma puntati dritti su di loro.   
  
E poi Hawkeye sparisce, non c'è più, il tempo di un sospiro e la porta è libera e potrebbero passare e fare _qualcosa_ , ma non lo fanno, nessuno di loro, perchè Hawkeye è riapparso sul letto di Phil Coulson e--   
  
Steve ne ha visti di baci, baci d'addio, baci di bentornato, ma questo è diverso.   
  
Questo è incredulo, disperato, straziante, le mani di Clint sulle spalle il collo i capelli le guance di Coulson e non trovano pace, e le dita di Coulson che scivolano tra le cinghie della divisa di Clint con la facilità di anni d'abitudine e tirano e strattonano finchè Clint non è sul letto e le sue mani si fermano al centro del petto di Coulson, la fronte appoggiata contro la sua, a respirare la stessa aria in ansiti spezzati perchè hanno vinto, perchè sono vivi, perchè _possono_.   
  
È un bacio che dura pochi secondi ma avrebbe potuto andare avanti per _anni_.   
  
«Doveva essere un _segreto_ ,» dice Coulson, il tono quasi petulante, ma lascia andare la divisa di Clint e gli stringe le braccia attorno alla vita e chiude gli occhi, mentre le dita di Clint tremano aggrappate alla stoffa del suo pigiama e mormora cose troppo piano perchè le possano sentire.   
  
Non sembrano cose che spetti loro sentire, comunque.   
  
Pochi secondi dopo, come ripensandoci, notano l'assenza di Natasha, e quando si voltano di nuovo verso la stanza è nella sedia accanto al letto di Coulson, la testa vicina a quelle dei due, le labbra strette, la mano sinistra in grembo e la destra su quella di Clint, sul cuore di Coulson.   
  
Le porte dell'infermeria cigolano sui loro cardini mentre si richiudono.   
  
Stanno tutti bene, tanto, non c'è fretta di farsi controllare.   
  
Ci sono cose più importanti da fare.   
  
Come trovare Fury.


End file.
